


【艺旭】A Little Pain

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 行文潦草，越写越多，词不达意，请多包涵，我流HE，真的是HE。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 2





	【艺旭】A Little Pain

00  
I'm here waiting for you.

01  
金钟云从梦里惊醒的时候，他看了眼外面还漆黑一片的天。他捞起手机看了一眼，上面的时间显示还是凌晨三点半，他光着脚踩在酒店不算柔软的地毯上，从玄关的水池里接了杯水喝，揉了揉有点蓬松的头发。

金钟云很久没有梦到自己来首尔之前的事了。半梦半醒里他知道自己在做梦，他挣扎着要从梦里醒来，却只能在更深层次的梦里下坠，他好像又看见了十几岁的金钟云。

金钟云不是独生子，他弟弟叫金钟真，金钟云已经有十年没有见过他弟弟了。他在梦里记起了更小时候的那片烂尾楼，记得每天下课躲过上门追债的人，熟门熟路的拐进没有人的漆黑的小巷子。那片楼宇里似乎永远晒不到太阳，他抬起头除了密闭的房檐，就是阴郁的天气。他记忆里潮湿的空气，长霉的墙角，还有永远滴滴答答漏水的水管。

他走进屋子里，推开门，和在客厅里坐着的父母打了招呼，就推开房间的门，熟练的搂上金钟真的肩膀，揉了揉他的脑袋，看着他一头柔软的发丝在自己的手上变得杂乱。金钟真抱着作业朝金钟云笑，软着声音问金钟云今天过的怎么样。

金钟真，他唯一的弟弟，几乎是这个世上唯一不怕他的人，金钟云沉默寡言，肩上扛了半个养家养弟弟的责任，打工读书样样不落，每天只有在家里属于他和金钟真的小小房间里坐下，他才能找到一点自己还存在的气息，

刚离开家的时候，金钟云更多的梦到金钟真，还有他回不去的家。他记得每一个从酒吧结束打工回来的晚上，金钟真盘着腿坐在椅子上，笑着和他说哥哥欢迎回家。

日复一日相同的日子里，还有金钟真和他每天晚上留在桌上的晚饭和牛奶，陪了金钟云很多个累的能倒头就睡的夜晚，金钟云想的很简单，他只想把金钟真从城市的边缘逃出来，金钟云不能陷进去，金钟真也不行。

后来金钟云从城市边缘逃离的时候甚至来不及带上一点别的东西，从前的回忆通通丢在那间屋子里，金钟云几乎算是落荒而逃。十年间他没有放弃过去找金钟真，他也不是没有想过金钟真早就消失在城市的某个角落里了。金钟云每年都会给金钟真存一个生日礼物，他搬了好几次家，每次连同礼物盒一起每次都零零散散的一起带上，从他初来乍到时花光积蓄也凑不够一个正经礼物，到可以闭着眼睛想买什么买什么。

金钟云和金厉旭短暂的相处的三个月，他没有告诉金厉旭为什么他每次上台都会带玫瑰花，他离开家那天，他亲眼看着两朵残破的玫瑰花盛开。

但是他再也没有见过金钟真，一晃十年就过去了。

02  
金钟云按亮房间的灯，暖黄色的光洒在地面上，他盘着腿坐在床上，眼底清明的再也没有一点睡意，他有段时间没有做过梦了，也有很长时间没有想起金厉旭了。距离他上一次看见金厉旭，还是李赫宰传来的一张李东海搂着金厉旭的自拍，金厉旭穿着粉色的卫衣，他送给金厉旭的项链明晃晃的挂在脖子上，在李东海的镜头里闪闪发光。金厉旭染了一头金色的头发，和李东海在初春的一点暖意里笑得开怀。

金钟云把照片保存进手机里，加了密也像在心里加了层枷锁，李赫宰有意无意的向他透露金厉旭毕业了之后留在了首尔，没有回仁川，金钟云就和他打哑谜，装听不懂，听着李赫宰一口气叹了八辈子，最后说我不管你们的事了，你自己想好就好。

金钟云想，他哪能想好啊，首尔这么大，他怎么还能再遇见金厉旭呢。

金厉旭留在了首尔，过着朝九晚五，偶尔加班的日子，李赫宰和李东海也顺利从大学毕业，金厉旭毫不意外的和他俩成了朋友，闲着没事的工作日晚上，会去酒吧找他们喝酒。李东海生气金钟云的不报而别，又心疼金厉旭死撑着不说。金钟云离开了这么久，李东海不好说金厉旭放下了多少，反正在他眼里他一点都没有放下。

比如说现在他撑着下巴看着墙上金钟云乐队的巡演海报，他一个人喝了好几瓶，李赫宰知道他不好过，也放着他喝，反正最后他和李东海两个人总能把金厉旭扛回家。

“东海哥，你还记得钟云哥刚走的时候，你喝多了抱着我哭吗。”金厉旭突然指着金钟云的海报，转过头问李东海。  
“啊？”突然被叫到的李东海挠了挠头，“说是喝多了，就，两杯？”李东海伸出两只手指，看金厉旭脸颊上窜出来的酡红。  
“东海哥，谢谢你啊。”金厉旭说着把脸埋进手臂里，模模糊糊的声音透过手臂传出来，金厉旭潜意识里觉得自己喝多了，不然大脑不会控制的不断地提起金钟云，他已经有三年没有见过金钟云了，金钟云用三个月轻而易举的搅乱了他的生活，然后再悄无声息的抽身离去，留给他的只有脖子上的吊坠。金厉旭几次洗完澡都想把吊坠扔了，却又在光怪陆离的梦醒之后把项链挂回脖子上。

但是他是真的谢谢李东海和李赫宰，那段时间他俩怕金厉旭出事，二话不说把他拉着一起住了几个礼拜，当然，如果李东海能少榨一点牛油果汁分给他喝，他会更感谢李东海。李东海和李赫宰毕业后没有再组乐队，盘下了家酒吧算是创业的开始，金厉旭没事的晚上会去酒吧帮忙，缺人手了李东海弹键盘李赫宰弹贝斯，金厉旭就被他俩推上去唱歌，金厉旭偶尔会遇上他们乐队曾经的听众，除了夸得最多的青葡萄脆生生的，更多的都是问他为什么声音里蒙了一层雾。

李东海每每欲言又止，不知道怎么解释，金厉旭都会拦着李东海笑，说他在等一个人回来。金厉旭说完总会觉得自己傻，金钟云的海报挂的全首尔的街头都是，他怎么有资格说他在等金钟云回来。

“恐怕全首尔，只有你们店里没有挂金钟云的海报了吧。”不止一次有人问李赫宰，有人是无心的提问，有人是不怀好意的曾经的竞争对手，全都被李东海嗞着牙赶跑了，金厉旭笑他这也做生意会赔钱的，他通红的眼眶去拥抱李东海，又笑着去给李东海擦眼泪，说，“我都没哭，东海哥也别哭啦。”

李赫宰怕金厉旭不撞南墙不回头，更可怕的是他摸不到南墙在那儿，明明在太阳下走却摸着黑前行。李东海和金钟云没有联系了，他一直和金钟云保持着联系，他不止一次旁敲侧击的问过金钟云有没有打算回来找金厉旭，都被金钟云一两句话搪塞过去，他看不得金钟云和自己过不去，也看不得金厉旭倔着性子不回头。

说到底，只是两个不知道怎么回头的人罢了。

03  
金钟云每张专辑金厉旭都有买，乐队的销量市场一般，金厉旭买了也不听，都扔给李赫宰，让他放在酒吧里让客人自取。李赫宰有苦说不出，李东海把向他们打听金钟云的客人都赶跑了，久而久之也没人敢在他们面前提起金钟云。李赫宰索性给金钟云打电话，让他找个没人的时候把堆在仓库里的专辑统统拿走。

即便是这样他也选了个酒吧刚散场的时间，不管是李东海还是金厉旭都回家了。李赫宰一个人蹲在仓库面前，他也有段时间没见过金钟云了，自从他们乐队开始跑巡演，不怎么在首尔的练习室呆着，李赫宰就很少见到金钟云。巡演的起点在首尔，金钟云问过李赫宰要不要带李东海一起去看，李赫宰无所谓的挥挥手，“我带李东海去看，你就不怕小不点能把你掀翻在地上三回？”李赫宰把自己说的笑了起来，“你该找的不是我，钟云哥，你该找的人是金厉旭。”

“这里。”李赫宰从地上站起来，朝面前背对着路灯走过来的金钟云挥手，“大晚上还带墨镜，也不怕撞墙上。”  
“我说钟云哥，你真要搬回去啊。”李赫宰掀开仓库的门，专辑堆了小小一个墙角，金厉旭连塑料包装都没拆，就全部拉到李赫宰这里。  
“这么多……”金钟云随手拿了一张拍了拍灰，“拆了呗，万一拆到安可场的门票，我就喊你们逗过来看。”金钟云把墨镜摘了，摁亮手机的手电，和李赫宰摸着黑拆金厉旭买的那一大堆专辑。  
“钟云哥，你该买彩票了。”李赫宰从纸盒子里翻出来一张纸，看了两眼递到金钟云的面前，“钟云哥，别倔了，你们俩总有一个要低头。”李赫宰摸着黑走过去拍了拍金钟云的肩头，“你也没有告诉过金厉旭以前那些事。”李赫宰犹豫了一下，“钟真他，会理解的。”  
“赫宰。”金钟云出声叫他，“别说了。”金钟云接过李赫宰手上那张纸片说，“别说了，赫宰。”

李赫宰自知失言，他又觉得金钟云榆木脑瓜不开窍，他是要站在顶峰，他认为高处不胜寒，就把金厉旭一个人扔在山脚，他是在找他失踪的弟弟，李赫宰一千个一万个明白，只有站在高处，足够出名，才能让失踪了十年的金钟真知道他这个哥哥的下落。李赫宰却又不明白，他舍得这样对金厉旭吗。

金钟云甚至没有问过金厉旭一句，要不要和他一起，就擅自做了决定把金厉旭一个人扔下了。李赫宰看着金钟云离开的身影，气的对着仓库的卷帘铁门踹了好几下。李赫宰觉得自己好心没好报，夹在两个人中间，一个比一个倔，最后气都撒在他身上了。

金厉旭没想到他会收到金钟云寄来的演唱会门票，信封上地址写的是李赫宰的酒吧，收件人却是他的名字。他拆开信封里面三张一排连坐，没来由的他眼眶酸涩，眼泪掉下来前李东海扑上来抱他，给他擦眼泪。李东海像只小动物一样拍着他的背，嘴里念叨着厉旭不哭，他抬起眼皮，眼眶通红的对吧台擦着酒杯的李赫宰笑，轻声的和他说，“谢谢。”

04  
演唱会那天李赫宰开车来带着金厉旭李东海往场馆走，李东海拉着金厉旭坐在后排，像只鸡妈妈一样拉着金厉旭的手。  
“东海，放开厉旭吧，”李赫宰熄了火解开安全带，回头看一脸凝重，比金厉旭还紧张的李东海。  
“万一厉旭和钟云哥跑了怎么办。”李东海拉着金厉旭从车门里钻出来。  
“巴不得他赶紧和钟云哥跑了，我就清净了。”李赫宰一边锁车门，一边自言自语。

“我去个厕所你们先进去吧。“捡了票金厉旭站在体育馆大厅里，掏出票分给李东海，”我一会就进来。“  
“那我们先进去了。“李赫宰拉住仿佛有话讲的李东海，硬把他拽进了场馆里。  
金厉旭绕着体育馆走了一圈，头顶上挂着巨幅的乐队海报，他走到金钟云的那张海报下面，掏出手机拍了张照，打开KKT给已经躺在列表里三年没有动静的金钟云发了过去。

临近开场前他收到李东海问他怎么还不进来的消息，他锁了手机在吧台买水，他站在入口门口，看到厚重的防火门里透过来的光逐渐熄灭。金厉旭听到里面传来尖叫声，他没有推开门走进去，他就站在门后面，门里是金钟云的世界，热闹而喧哗，门外是他的世界，寂静的和被雪淹没了一样。

金厉旭的手机疯狂的震动，李东海的电话他摁掉一个接一个，李赫宰的信息见缝插针的发进来，让他别理李东海，不想进来就别勉强，他会把李东海摁住的。

那扇沉重的防火门也没能把所有的声音锁住，他听到金钟云的声音透过麦克风传来，他恍恍惚惚的好像被拉回了三年前的地下室，他们坐在键盘前面，一起在一张纸上写和弦。他熟悉又有点陌生的声音和他完全不熟悉的歌。金厉旭摸了摸额头，他和金钟云分开的第三个年头，相识三个月里积攒的一些习惯终于在日复一日中也慢慢遗忘了。

金厉旭笑自己矫情，到了今天还忘不掉，连推开门去听他一首歌的勇气都没有。他有些颓然，他靠在墙上。

金钟云站在一眼就能看到第一排的地方，他看着李东海不停的摁着电话，李赫宰抬起头朝他点了点，他看着第一排空着的那个座位，又看到右边的大门依然紧闭，他隐约觉得是自己太迟了，又提心吊胆的报了一丝期望，希望金厉旭最终能推开那扇门走进来。

金钟云还记得他走之前的某一天答应金厉旭，那首他们一起写完的歌一定会给金厉旭先听，后来他走的匆忙，混音没做完也没来得及给金厉旭听听成品，后来在演唱会上，他唱了一遍又一遍，他知道金厉旭不会听见。

所以金钟云妥协了，一开始走的人是他，守着那么一点甜头过了三年散不去的是金厉旭。金钟云终于想明白了，不是要有人先回头，也不是要有人先低头，是金厉旭至始至终都在等他。金钟云看着那个空了的座位，他怕自己最后还是迟了一步，金厉旭是不是不想等他了。

金钟云敲了敲话筒，从口袋里掏出来一朵玫瑰，宝蓝色的丝带，台下的李东海一惊，他在黑暗里去摸李赫宰的手，李赫宰盯着金钟云，等着他接下来还要说什么。

金钟云把玫瑰缠在话筒说，绯红的玫瑰在聚光灯下，衬着宝蓝色的丝带，他兀自笑了起来说，“这首歌，是和一位很重要的人一起完成的，所以也送给他。”金钟云顿了顿，他眼角的笑意全是温柔，“送给ROSE。”

金厉旭靠在墙角，他听到熟悉的前奏，是他们无数个改了通宵的夜晚，也是无数个拥抱着睡去的夜晚。他听到金钟云叫他ROSE，他站起来用力推开那扇防火门，他站在过道里顺着聚光灯看过去，他看到那朵玫瑰花和宝蓝色丝带，金厉旭不记得自己是怎么走到他的位子上了，他只记得李东海扑上来眼泪蹭了他一身，他愣愣的站着，看到金钟云握着话筒，唱那首在他脑子里已经播了成千上万次，却没有真正听金钟云唱过的歌。

金厉旭的眼泪落了满脸，他甚至记不起来去擦，他看着台上的金钟云，他就站在台下愣愣的仰着头，眼泪流了一脸，身边还有哭的比他还惨死死抱着他的李东海，他眼泪掉着掉着又想笑，他从来没想到这首歌，最后成为了他们再次相见的理由。

“钟云哥，为什么叫 A Little Pain啊?”金厉旭拿着歌词本，指着标题问他，“虽然曲子很悲观，但是歌词明明很乐观？”  
“因为我们终会再见面。”金钟云用笔点了点金厉旭圆润的鼻头，“因为等待是痛苦的，但是怀抱希望又是幸福的，所以是 a little pain。”

金厉旭想，如果还能再见面，他一定要当面问问金钟云，现在还怀揣希望吗？现在的他能感受到幸福吗？

05  
演唱会结束后李赫宰拉着李东海没让他一冲进后台就抱着金钟云哭，他把哭的一把鼻涕一把泪看着比金厉旭还伤心的李东海拉到一边，把在一边低着头半晌一句话不说的金厉旭推到金钟云的面前，金钟云乐队的人散的差不多了，留了个经纪人问金钟云要不要送他回家，金钟云看了一眼金厉旭通红的眼眶，对经纪人摇了摇头。

金钟云拉着金厉旭在椅子上坐下，他伸手碰了碰他通红的眼角，他脸颊哭的有些烫，金钟云不敢伸手去抱他，就转而拍了拍他的肩。

金厉旭坐在椅子上也不回头，他能听到金钟云压低了嗓子和李东海讲话，还有李赫宰拉着李东海走出门后化妆室的门轻微的声响。

金钟云走到金厉旭面前蹲下，他看着金厉旭仍然低着头，他把金厉旭的脑袋抬起来，在金厉旭的眼泪掉下来前亲上了他的嘴唇，金厉旭从僵硬着身子不肯动弹，到双手搂上金钟云的脖子，金钟云松开金厉旭的嘴唇，转而给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。

带着熟悉气息的拥抱，直到被抱了个满怀，金厉旭停止运作许久的大脑才开始有反应，金钟云搂着金厉旭的脑袋，把坐在椅子上的人搂紧怀里，金厉旭的脑袋埋在金钟云的腰间，他伸出手环住金钟云，金厉旭在心里骂自己没出息，三年里他一直劝自己放平心态，他劝自己从来没怪过金钟云，也在明知李赫宰和金钟云还有联系的情况下逼自己不要去打听金钟云的消息。

直到金钟云全须全委的站在他面前，他看见金钟云握在手里的玫瑰花，金厉旭做的所有心理建设不过是徒劳。

金钟云拉着他在地下车库里跑，金钟云脚步飞快，扯得金厉旭也跟着他跑，他的手腕被金钟云紧紧的攥着。乐队的其他人早就跑的没影儿了，李东海也被李赫宰带回了家，金钟云拉开车门把金厉旭推进去，一脚油门踩得飞快，金钟云后悔了，他后悔把金厉旭留在山底下了，金钟云做好的全部心理建设土崩瓦解，满脑子想的只有，早知道有今天，他当时不管金厉旭同不同意，都要硬拽着他往高处爬。

金厉旭沾上金钟云家枕头的那一刻，才觉得自己从云端落回了地面，他缩在金钟云的怀里，屋子里全是熟悉的气息，半梦半醒之间他仿佛又回到了那间熟悉的地下室和那些彻夜不眠的夜晚，金厉旭迷迷糊糊的靠过去，蹭了蹭金钟云的下巴，换来一个更扎实的拥抱，金厉旭终于安稳的陷入了梦里。

06  
“和好了？”李赫宰眼皮也不抬，擦着手中的酒杯，“所以在倔什么呢？最后还不是要和好。”  
金钟云牵着金厉旭，坐在吧台的最角落，金厉旭可怜兮兮的给李赫宰赔笑，说下次请他吃饭，一边不客气的接过李赫宰递过来的酒。  
“别了，以前那次吃饭你不是喝多了东海给你背回去，反正都是我出钱。”李赫宰把杯子在吧台垒齐，“下次钟云哥请吃饭吧，让他给你背回去。”  
金厉旭一张脸通红，他从椅子上站起来弯着腰要去拍李赫宰，被金钟云一把搂住摁进怀里。李赫宰抱着手臂靠在酒架上，他看见金钟云的眼里久违的闪着光，金厉旭安安静静的缩在他怀里，金钟云看不见金厉旭的眼睛，李赫宰却看得见，他看见金厉旭的笑凝在嘴角，眼睛里一篇灰冷。

金厉旭看上去一点都不快乐。

李赫宰他们每年都给地下室交房租，李东海的架子鼓和李赫宰的贝斯平时都放在地下室。金厉旭每周会去地下室打扫。金钟云没来得及带走的东西也都原封不动的放在那儿，他一些旧的乐谱，还有一些书，金厉旭没有统统给他扔进了收纳箱，眼不见为净，却又抱着有一天金钟云会回来找他的心态继续当鸵鸟。

“一直都没搬？”金钟云在不大的地下室里转了一圈，颇有点怀念的往李东海的架子鼓前一坐，他闭上眼睛仿佛还能看见李东海坐在架子鼓前转鼓棒，李赫宰放下贝斯探过身子来和他讨论和弦。  
“一点都没变啊。”金钟云站起来，站在地下室的昏黄的灯光里，上上下下的打量。  
“不是哦。”金厉旭从沙发上站起来，“什么都变了的。”金厉旭笑起来苹果肌鼓鼓的，“我，李东海，李赫宰，都变了。”金厉旭推开地下室的门，站在亮光和黑暗里，眼睛直愣愣的看进金钟云的眼里，“包括你，钟云哥。”

金钟云跟在金厉旭的身后走出地下室，安可结束了之后他有了很长的假期，去工作室报了个到之后，就每天和金厉旭呆在一起。金厉旭白天上班，他起了床就往地下室跑，等着李赫宰他们过来骚扰他们。

金钟云隐隐约约觉得金厉旭不对劲，又说不上来哪里不对劲。金厉旭像只粘人的小猫一样，每天晚上钻进他怀里，金厉旭不问他过去三年发生了什么，自然也不会开口问他更早的那些事情。金厉旭躺在他身下喘息，像只无尾熊一样的抱上来，像是要把金钟云融入骨血那样。就像每一次高潮来临的时候，他只能紧紧抱住金钟云。

以前金厉旭和金钟云在一起的时候，金钟云是失眠的那个，他经常半夜不睡觉起来改稿子，金钟真和乐队两个事情压在他心里，整夜整夜的睡不着也是常态。自从金钟云把金厉旭找回来之后，又或许是金钟真的事情过得太久，久到金钟云有些麻木了，他连着好几天一觉睡到天亮。

金钟云每天早上醒来都能看进金厉旭留在桌上得早餐，还有熟悉的长颈鹿图案的便利贴，金钟云隐约觉得金厉旭不对劲，每个晚上睡前他看着金厉旭浓重的黑眼圈想问问他，却被金厉旭一次又一次拉进情潮里。

在每一个被噩梦惊醒的夜晚里，金厉旭透过手机屏幕的一点亮光去看金钟云，金钟云离开的时候他等着金钟云回来，金钟云回来了他又自觉承受不起再一次的分离。

金厉旭自认从不是个患得患失的人，却又很想在凌晨三点里把金钟云摇起来问问他下次什么时候走。

07  
“所以你又跑了？”李赫宰差点砸了手上的玻璃杯，他觉得金厉旭和金钟云就是老天派来让他渡劫的，一山更比一山高，一个比一个作，李赫宰说。  
“与其让他再走一次，不如直接了断更干脆吧。”金厉旭坐在李赫宰的面前，手中的酒杯握了好久，“赫宰哥，你敢相信吗，他回来以后我没有一天睡了个好觉。”金厉旭觉得自己傻，“不是梦到三年前，就是梦到他又走了。”

李赫宰想劝他们不要互相折磨了，不爱了就放手，还爱着就再相信对方一次，又觉得人俩的爱情故事自己掺合个什么劲。

李赫宰还是把金钟云叫出来谈了一次，他怕金厉旭还没崩溃，他先被两个人折磨疯了。

“金钟云，你快点告诉他。”李赫宰也不和金钟云废话，一杯苏打水扔到他面前，“金钟真的事情，你父母的事，还有你为什么走，统统告诉金厉旭。”

“金钟云，死倔着没用，没有再一个三年给你等了。”

08  
“晚上好，我是金钟云。”金厉旭不明所以的站在李赫宰的酒吧里，李东海把他带进来，就把他一个人扔在了台下，再三叮嘱他不准离开，他看着台上的金钟云，带着自己放在桌上的那条项链，麦克风上用宝蓝色的丝带绑着一株玫瑰。  
“好久不见，今天的鼓手是李东海，贝斯手李赫宰。”金钟云回头介绍他的老朋友，“非常感谢大家今天来捧场。”金钟云弯起眼睛笑，台下人头攒动，几乎所有人都带着惊呼，金钟云直直的看进金厉旭的眼里，“今天的第一首歌，离开前没来得及送给大家的——

A Little Pain.”

09  
I'm Here Waiting For You.


End file.
